Novas Initium
by Vesperluna
Summary: This story will bring alot of new and old characters together by the end. Will be long and I am dedicated to it. I think my plot is somewhat original. Please give it a chance:) This is my first fan fic and I hope you can connect with my characters. Cheers
1. Old Memories Fresh Paint

**Hello, I hope you like this first chapter. I shall be doing at least one a day. I've never written a fanfic so I think it will be fun to try. I plan on lots of character development because I really want to do my obsession some justice, lol. Pardon how this first one looks, I need to remember to write on Micro Word first. Also for all those Eric lovers, there will be love but what kind I don't know. Ain't I a stinka. Pleeease critique me and please pardon my spelling on this one. I hope you will be moved if even for a second. Cheers.**

**I do not own any of the Phantom of the Opera characters. (That right?)**

**The line 'a platform with which to jump beyond myself' belongs to Alanis Morrisette from her song Unsent**

_Novas Initium_

"Shh Isabelle, don't speak." The young boy drew the small girl close to him, smiling mischievously. She shivered and her eyes grew wide as footsteps moved nearer to them.

"Benjamin!" she whispered "Shhhhhhh." He hissed, this time with more emphasis, while pulling her even closer. They could hear the soft pat of leather shoes against the old floorboards, every step louder than the last. The children stared from underneath a dusty oak desk with hopes of not being seen. The light of a distant candle was all they had to see by, as a silhouette came into view. It crept closer and closer, breathing softly.

The young girl could no longer control her fear and let go a high pitched scream the echoed threw the great hallway. The figure moved swiftly towards them, hands outstretched, reaching for the lace that dangled off of the desk. The young boy now also let loose a, high pitched scream. The lace lifted and a voice whispered "Found you!" A match lit to reveal a girl's face, soft and pail in light of the flame. Large laughing eyes of shining white peered back at them.

"Kathryn!" the boy yelled, wrinkling his freckles into a scowl. The women's eyes turned scolding as she reached in and grabbed him by his ear.

"What are you doing back here Benjamin?" The little girl started to cry and pulled her dark hair over her face.

"Ouch, ouw, ouw , ouw, let go Katherine." He whimpered

"Well first explain to me what you're doing back here, and why you are skulking around in the dark. You know father wants no one back here when the constructions are going on. I dare say he won't be happy you brought Isabelle out here either." The smirking girl let go of his ear and he rubbed it ruefully as she reached for Isobel.

"We were playing a game." He stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms. Isobel held on to Kathryn's arm tightly peeking from behind her hair. "We were, waiting for the Opera Ghost." She whispered, still to scared to raise her voice.

"What do you mean?" It was her turn to scowl as she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "I will never understand why it is you enjoy frightening your sister!" Isabelle buried her face again after seeing her brother's shamed face

"It's all in good fun. No harm done." He tried to smile but it soon faded at Kathryn's expression. He lowered his eyes, kicking the dust on the floor with his boot.

"Aahhhh, good fun. That would explain why you screamed too. Kathryn handed a candle she had lit to Isobel and turned to face her younger brother again. "Start moving, now."

They continued on in silent reverence for their surroundings. As they walked back down threw the vast hall their candles splashed flickers of light across the blackened dusty objects they past. Kathryn could feel the past though it was long scorched and gone. She followed the children as they cautiously step over debris and glass. They looked like three small spirits as they walked, contrasted against the dark emptiness around them. When at last they could go no farther, a vast empty shell of a stage lay before them. How many feet had touched it, and where were they now. Kathryn feared if she stared to long she would be witness to ghosts, dancing to a long dead orchestra. A shiver ran down her spine.

Finally passing it they entered a huge domed room with many levels. It smelled of burnt velvet and singed paint. A graveyard of seats lay before them. They were toppled and burnt corpses that seemed to be paying homage to the large hunk of twisted metal and blackened crystals that lay in a heap at the foot of the stage. The candle light shined against it letting small reflections of its past majesty twinkle forth. 'So sad' Kathryn thought. They exited leaving the opera, alone with its memories.

Bright light and the sound of pounding hammers greeted them as they entered the ball room of the long dead, Opera Populair. Kathryn shook the dust from her own black dress then proceeded to dust Isabelle off. Her blue watery eyes peeked out from the tangle that was her dark brown hair. Kathryn smoothed her lacy frock and pulled the hair away to reveal her porcelain face. Isobel was the most fragile and petite six year old she had ever seen, a miniature of her departed mother. Kathryn gave her a soft smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your alright sweet lass. Don't listen to Benjamin, there is no Opera Ghost. The only thing in the dark here is dust and memories. You love memories, don't you?" Kathryn sighed and looked to Benjamin who shifted uncomfortably and stared at the workers bustling about.

"I do love them." her voice was soft, like a cloud against silk "The ones of momma, that smell of peppermint." A warm look spread across her face as she remembered. "May I go find papa, I want to tell him of our adventure tonight." She turned to her brother "Benjamin we will find the Opera Ghost some other time." She patted him on the shoulder and left to find her father, her step light and happy, glad to be free of the dark rooms.

Kathryn turned to face Ben who was tousling his thick red hair and fiddling with his suspenders. He kept averting his eyes and would not look Kat in the face. Kathryn stared in hopes of getting some kind of reaction. He looked up and met her gaze.

"I know, I know. Was a tad mean. Besides I do somewhat believe the stories." He lied. "It's just so boring having to stay in this wing. Its noisy, people tramping about anywhere they please, and I only have Isobel to play with." He paused to collect his thoughts "I meant no harm and I apologize Kat."

"Not to me you don't, to Isabelle. You are twelve almost thirteen, no more nonsense or nastyness towards Isobelle. You know she's fragile Ben." Kat bent close to him and looked him in his green eyes. He seemed truly sorry.

"It was not my original intention to scare her. She just followed, and the opportunity presented itself to me. I even frightened myself or rather you did. So please give me a little faith sis." Kat looked thoughtful for a moment." What?" Ben eyed her curiously.

"I am just glad that you can be such a sweet kid." Kathryn ruffled his hair and gave him a smile. "I know your bored but think how amazing it will be when everything is finished and you can see real operas. For now you could paint some more statues.

"Ug, I don't want to paint anything ever again." Ben rolled his eyes and blew exasperated air threw his lips. Kathryn couldn't help but laugh.

"You could sort music sheets or books in the library. I think I came across some books about jungles and wild things." She saw his round face soften.

"That would not be so bad, I suppose. I'll just be on my way then." He turned to go. Kathryn cleared her throat loudly. "Yes, yes I'll apologize. No doubt father will chat with me too" He turned and walked off to the second floor.

Kathryn hadn't a need to say more. She couldn't believe how much he looked like his father, just less round. She laughed to herself and turned to stare at the near finished, grand staircase.

How beautiful it must have been. She new that there had been a lot more gold in the original design but there was a lot of white now and it was very Greek. There were bare breasted ladies and swooning men with golden bowls of fruit and glasses of wine balancing in there hands. Her father had still wanted to incorporate red velvet so that the gothic feel would not be gone. Besides it was all the rage at the moment and her father wanted to keep up with the times. The floor was beautiful white marble flecked with gold and adorned with blood red velvet rugs. She felt as though Aphrodite or Hera would be very comfy here. The archways of the upper balconies glistened with new white and gold paint, and the red velvet flowed graciously from every opening, like crimson blood spilling from the windows of heaven.

Kathryn felt out of place in her black taffeta, but she would never give it up, never wear colors again. She moved to a mirror that would allow her to get the dust she missed earlier. A single hair had come loose and there was a black smudge on her face. As she dotted the smudge away she stopped and looked deep into the mirror. Her long black hair was pulled up in back but left to hang at its full length. Her face was perfectly proportioned and her lips full. Her eyes were the oddest thing about her. The whites were almost completely blended with her pupils. They were white with a slight blue tint which made her stare most amazing. It looked like she had two perfect pools of clear water on her face contrasted by her dark arched eyebrows. Almost angel like. Everyone who met her thought her to be the most fair woman they had ever seen, but some found her sad darkness too be too much, feeling it over shadowed her beauty. 'Am I so sad?' she thought 'And why can't it end. Why can't I, let go.' She touched the mirror's surface and smiled as she thought of Isobel and her father laughing as they played with his little war miniatures. He always let her win the big battles, his strong face beaming at her. Kathryn sighed. 'Beautiful family, soon to be grand home, music, and my youth She new she was blessed and gifted in so many ways. She just needed a platform with which to jump beyond herself. To grow and act like the seventeen year old she was. Maybe just maybe, she'd learn to smile and laugh without out hiding tears behind it. "Cheery thoughts Kathryn" She said to herself, catching a raised eyebrow of a passing painter. 'Many good years to come' she thought. Only this time silently.

**Allegratree- Thanks so much for your review. I tried to fix the dialog a bit. Wanted them to sound British but it ended up kind of pompos. Thanks much for your kind thoughts.**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. A Simple Game

**I hope this segment gives you a little insight into the hearts of a few of my characters. Phantom will not have interactions for a while but I am trying to decide if I should write about some of his private trappings, where ever he may be. Please send critiques because it has been years since I wrote. So please feel free to leave the negative right along with the positive. Thanks much, Vesperluna**

_**A Simple Game **_

Kathryn took one last look in the glass and made her way to her father's office. As she walked in she could smell sweet tobacco from his pipe and she could hear Isabelle laughing. She was impressed to see that the office was finished and full of her father's mahogany furniture. Even more so when she laid her eyes on his expansive miniature battle field. It was covered in little cloth trees and tiny painted men that looked to the priming, ready to fight.

"I do believe Capitan the enemy is coming this way." Isabelle spoke in her very best soldier voice and stood at attention, a British army hat on her head. Though crooked and too big she was determined to wear it.

"To the cannons!" boomed a gallant voice. Nathaniel Benjamin Buckingham stood tall and straight, his round belly moving in time to his voice. His eyes were the greenest green and his hair just as red. A large mustache covered his upper lip and his pipe dangled in the corner of his mouth. He too had an army hat on that refused to contain his wild locks of hair. Kathryn had his features but the softer version of them. 'He is still quite a handsome man' she thought. She stood silently in the doorway and smiled not wanting to interrupt their play.

"Yes sir! The enemy won't get by me sir!" Isabellel raced to arrange her cannons and straighten her ranks. "Can I roll the dice now?" she whispered not wanting to ruin they're play. She rolled some high numbers and jumped for joy.

"Well done! Fire one!" he boomed moving his troops threw the trees.

"Booom" she yelled

"Fire two!" he said with a grin

"Boooom! Oh captain sir, that one was more damaging than the last! Do I send in my troops?

"Not yet corporeal. We must see the whites of they're eyes! Fire Three!

" Boooooom! Attack! Attack!" Isabelle yelled jumping from one foot the other.

They both grabbed long wooden poles and knocked the appropriate enemy soldiers over. Nathaniel gave his daughter a wink and yelled,

"Ohh, I'm hit right in the heart. I fear I am lost." He put his hand to his chest and feigned death.

"I will avenge you daddy!" She giggled and gave him a tight hug. He looked down to her and was touched by how much she looked like her mother. It never ceased to amaze. He looked up to see his second eldest child beaming in the doorway. For a moment he had thought it to be the ghost of his lost wife. 'She is always with me' he thought smiling at his children, his only girls.

"Come in, come in." he smiled and repositioned his pipe.

"I was merely enjoying the show, and thinking you should make it an opera. Such grand actors" Kathryn laughed and fingered the ruffle of her dress.

"Ahh, you shouldn't jest. I've been known to belt out quite a tune."

"Yes father, but New Years Eve doesn't count."

"I suppose not" he said with a laugh

"Oh Kat," said Isabelle "Did you see me defeat the French army?"

Kathryn raised an eyebrow in her father's direction. "Father, you do recall the fact we live in France now? Isabelle might chat of your games to Aunt Vivian. What a stir that would cause."

"Good god in heaven I hope not. The old French bat. I will tell Isabelle not say anything." He said with a laugh.

"Hmmf, I'm right hear you know, still in the room. Piff" Isabelle crossed her arms and stared out from under her helmet. "Always the baby, it's not fair."

Nathaniel let out a boisterous laugh "Ah my dear, I would have it no other way." He pushed the hat down over her eyes making her giggle.

"Now run along and wash for supper. Speaking of that I do hope our chef is here. I'm dreadfully hungry. He collapsed into an easy chair and put his hat on the floor letting his unruly hair free. 'It looks as though his head is on fire' thought Kathryn smiling to herself.

"Papa, I wanted to speak with you about Ben. I was wondering if you would go easy on him. I gave him a speaking to just a few minutes ago. I'm assuming Izzy mentioned the situation to you." Kathryn also plopped down in a comfy chair.

"Yes, yes she did and she also told me you handled it quite well already, which is grand because I'm not in the mood for his shenanigans tonight." He sighed rubbing his forehead

"What is vexing you father? Money affairs no doubt."

"Well, yes. It seems the last owners of the opera left a few key details from me. How bad the actual damage was and the ghastly occurrences that took place here. They were a couple of weasels I dare say."

"Do we have enough funds to finish this place?" A look of concern spread across Kathryn's face.

"Yes, but whether or not we can get people to come when it's finished is the issue. I must sell seats, to pay debts. The last patron refuses to have anything to do with the place. Then there is getting actors, singers, and ballet dancers to return. I'm afraid they won't come back if they are superstitious." Nathaniel continued to rub his temples and sigh.

"The alleged opera ghost, I'm assuming, is to blame." Kathryn propped her head up with her elbow and looked compassionately at her Papa.

"Indeed he or it is. Can't fight what isn't there can you? Regardless this could become a grave issue." He stared off into nowhere, worry in his face.

"I think, father, that enough time has past and I very much doubt our upper class patrons are as superstitious as actors and bohemians. Even then how do you know no one will want to perform here or buy tickets? Who have you asked?" Kathryn gave him a reassuring look. "I am a musician myself and no ghost could keep me from my craft.

Most likely it would draw me to it."

"You are a dear Kat, but only time will tell if people have forgotten what happened here. You'd think two years was enough. Granted, this is France and we are smack dab in the middle of its cultural melting pot" He looked to his daughter's already solemn but now worried face. "Enough of this, we need some sustenance and maybe some sleep." He stood offering Kathryn a smile and a fathering hand.

"I'm not feeling hungry tonight father. I think I shall retire maybe play a bit of piano." She rubbed her right elbow with her left hand and despair suddenly covered her face.

"You, could play for us. Dinner music perhaps?"

"No, I shall require some alone time tonight. I love you very much but go enjoy dinner and the children's company." Kathryn stood a kissed her father on the cheek. "See you in the morn "She quickly removed herself before he could protest any farther.

Nathaniel gathered his overcoat and slippers from the loveseat by his desk. 'How quickly she is moved to melancholy.' He turned and his eye caught the calendar on his desk. "Oh, dear" he said to himself. It was June the fifth. 'How could I have forgotten? My poor Kathryn' He thought. He turned down his gas lights and entered the hallway, leaving his office as dark as Kathryn's solemn face.

Kathryn opened the door to the music room, brand new and still full of covered furniture. A few empty paint cans lay on the floor next to a partially nude statue of a goddess. She smiled thinking of Ben's earlier protests. In the center of the room was her precious piano partially covered in a white cloth. Finally she could play music again, especially on this day, this sadly memorable day. The children only pulled her from her melancholy for a short time and she cherished those happy moments but tonight was his. She moved towards her piano stroking the keys with deliberate sensuality, her eyes closed. "Tristan, my amore, my only love." Her words echoed threw the high ceilinged room, reverberating back to her heart. For a year she had suffered every night alone with her thoughts, and she kept him alive in her music each of those nights. Not being able to play for weeks had been very difficult and it forced her to sing herself to sleep instead. Slowly she pressed her fingers to the keys bringing forth the first few notes of her sad melody. His face came to her as she played. He had such a beautiful face so strong and so loving.

As the melancholy notes floated around her she completely succumbed to the sorrow of her loss, wishing it would drown her and silence her beating heart. When her song ended she moved her hands to her lap and her tears could no longer be contained. Normally she didn't cry but one year ago, today she should have been Lady Kathryn Aurora Delayna Benoir. Instead it was Kathryn Buckingham, the lonely daughter of a widower. He was ripped from her, torn from her side, and left in the cold ground. "No, please God take it away or take me instead. I cannot function in this world, not without him and if that makes me weak then so be it." She prayed her hands clenched so tight her knuckles went white. She sat this way for a while, until she had no more tears.

Stiff and shaking she rose from her bench and made her way to the door. Silently she thanked her father for not interfering this night. Her sorrow was her own, and for no one else to see.

So, for another night she let him sleep in the soft confines of her mind until she could visit him again. As she walked the last stretch of hallway to her room she was glad to soon be laying herself to sleep, but sadly in her bed, not in the softness of his heart or mind.

**This makes me sad already. 'Cries uncontrollably' **


	3. A Dusty Adventure

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be a little long but I hope it keeps you reading. Please critique me. I would be so happy. I have my story planned pretty much to the end but I always have room for Ideas. **

**All song lyrics other than Masquerade are my own creation.**

**I do not own any of the Phantom of the Opera characters.**

_A Dusty Adventure_

"Good morning Geoffrey. Is my father around?" A handsome man stepped from a carriage offering a handshake to the old gentleman before him.

"Good morning to you and yes but I don't think he is out of bed yet." The kindly looking man returned his handshake putting his other hand on top of their grasp. He looked at the young man's face and started to shake his head.

"Master Lucas, you've become a man" He laughed "and I have gained more wrinkles." The old man pulled him close giving him a hearty hug.

The young man returned it warmly and smiled. Geoffrey had been a loyal servant to his father for years and been a stand in grandpa to all the children their whole lives.

"It's good to see you to." Lucas replied.

The two gentlemen made their way up the immense stone staircase their shoes clicking on the freshly sanded stone. Lucas looked at the magnitude of his father's new investment. He hadn't in his wildest dreams thought it would be like this. He could see there was still much unfinished and sighed thinking of how stressed his father must be.

"It's huge! I can't believe it Samus."

"Yes it is. You should hear the maids complain" He chuckled "Your father had to hire at least twenty of them. This has worked out because of all the layers of ash still in some places, well lots of places."

Lucas smiled and followed Geoffrey into the building. He was awestruck by how beautiful the inside of the opera house was looking but was immediately distracted when he saw his two sisters on the grand staircase in front of him. Their soft eyes and smiles were so nice to see.

Isabelle looked up and squealed running to Lucas and almost tripping on her own feet. She was a beautiful, but very clumsy girl.

"Lucas!" She ran to him and he swept her up in his arms kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello little Izzy. I see you've missed me that's good." He smiled and set her back down on the floor. "Well, you're heavier."

"Yes, I grew some. You look so old now" she giggled

Kathryn still stood at the bottom of the stairway looking her dear brother over. 'He has grown up.' She thought. Their bond was very close because they were only a year apart and both babies together. He was quite handsome and his features had hardened more taking the childlike softness out of his face. He had dark brown hair like Isobel and it was fashionably unruly when he removed his hat but he and Kathryn had the same eyes and quiet nature. He smiled walking to her slowly with a soft gate.

"This is a pleasant surprise" Said Kathryn. She stepped forward to except his hug.

"Oh, my little sister, please tell me your well." He looked her in the eyes with a sad expression and Geoffrey led Isabelle away so they could talk. She protested but gave in when Geoffrey whispered something in her ear.

"My body is well and my mind is as it was in my last letter to you." He grasped her hand and averted his gaze past her to the stairs.

"I had hoped things would have healed at least a little by now. I'm sorry I've been away but college has been demanding this year." He turned his head to face her again and she looked at him with complete understanding. Since they were very little they could read each others looks and even finish each others sentences.

"My woes are just that, my woes. You shouldn't worry." She smiled and he patted her hand.

"Still, I'm here so don't feel as though we can't talk about it. He was my closest friend outside this family and I miss him dearly too." He put his arm around her giving her a brotherly squeeze, the kind that are too hard but full of silliness.

Then in his softest voice he started to sing a quiet song to Kathryn. It was from a long gone childhood first sung during a very dark night to calm her fears, as he always tried to do.

_Kathryn fair,_

_With the raven hair_

_I sing this song for you_

_Of the quiet night_

_And the stars so bright_

_And the pallid moon so blue_

_Close your eyes_

_And stop your cries,_

_For the morn is coming nigh_

_You'll wake to the sun_

_And the days begun_

_With the clouds all floating by_

The softly sung notes calmed her with their nostalgia and memories. She smiled at him and said "Thank you" and squeezed him back. Glad he had put a smile on her face he stepped back twirling his hat on the end of his finger and grinning.

"Now on a happier note, let's find father and Benjamin. I have a few gifts to pass out." and she took his arm still smiling and joyous, her best friend and brother had returned.

Lucas smiled and thought to himself how glad he was to be back, where he was needed the most. They both turned in quiet understanding and headed for the family rooms.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Benjamin brushed the cobwebs from his hair as he crept under a fallen support beam. Small shafts of light shown through where there were holes in the roof and broken windows. They looked like long slender fingers caressing the dusty floor.

As he walked all he found were piles of debris and unrecognizable remnants of furniture and painted scenery props. Eventually he entered an area that actually looked like something. It smelled like moldy cloth and he noticed many rooms with charred furniture in them. 'Did actors sleep in these rooms, singers too?' He wandered his way threw the chaos completely immersed in it. He could almost imagine the actors and actresses running about, practicing lines and singing scales. 'Bet things were a lot more interesting then' he frowned and the thought came to him that maybe it could be haunted, haunted by the souls of those who died in the fire. He'd heard the stories and it made him shiver to think people had died here. Now he had just plain terrified himself and he started to sing a little tune under his breath to take his mind off of it.

"_Oh fair sally bring me an ale and dance on the tips of your toes. I'll give you me life and make ye my wife. Kiss your cheeks as red as the rose." _

Benjamin remembered his father singing it at a New Year's Eve party when he was tipsy from his Merlot. It had made him laugh so hard to see his father in such a state that he put it to memory to use at just such times. He laughed at the thought and at his crackling singing voice but his fears for the moment were put to the side.

He eventually found his way to a dark corridor that seemed to have escaped the fire. He kept moving down opening each door as he came to it.

There was an odd assembly of junk stored there. Boxes of old costumes and stacks of partially burnt music sheets lay randomly about and there were pieces of furniture that were unburned and dusty. One after the other was the same until he came to a door that was locked. He pushed against it persistently then stopped when something caught his eye. In the middle of the door was a small flat chunk of metal and it poked at his curiosity. Taking the sleeve of his shirt he wiped the dust from it. The word **_Giry_** was engraved on its tarnished surface. "Giry?" he said aloud. The sound of his voice startled him in the quiet of the hallway. He yanked on the handle again thinking maybe it was just stuck. It didn't budge. He was hoping to find some opera props, like swords, in all this mess but the door wasn't going anywhere.

He turned to move farther down the hall when he noticed a rusty box of tools and some boxes of dishes against the opposite wall. 'Tools! How convenient' He thought. He grabbed a hammer with initials carved into it. 'G.B?' it meant nothing to him so he turned and readied himself to hack at the lock. The sound of the hammer was so loud he was afraid someone would hear it but nobody did and the door swung open after the lock finally gave in to its beating. 'Oh good' he thought a mischievous grin on his face. Finally something interesting was happening to him.

Benjamin peered into the dark room but couldn't make out anything. He could smell old roses and a strange soft scent very much like perfume. It was much darker than the corridor and it took him a few blinks before his eyes adjusted.

He could see that the room was very organized and tidy except for the dust everywhere. He looked to his right and could see many neatly stacked crates. To his left some stage props, a few lanterns and some paintings leaned against the wall. There was no furniture other than some tall candelabras covered in cob webs.

"What good luck" he said aloud when he noticed a sword lying on top of a crate in the far corner of the room. He ran and picked it up but could tell it was a wooden prop painted silver. 'Not exactly what I'd hoped for but oh well.' Benjamin thought rubbing his hand through his dusty hair.

He stepped back pretending he was a captain on a ship and started to swing the sword with careless abandon. "Back landlubber before I make ye walk the plank! Ha ha ha!" He stepped back swinging his sword all the way around behind him. A loud thud followed and made him yelp. He squinted to see that he had knocked over one of the crates that were behind him. This one was sealed though and had some writing on it.

"I need matches, hmm" There were none in his pockets so he started to search threw some of the boxes. The third one he dug into he had to pull to the doorway for at least a little more light. It was full of old ink wells, browned paper, a little Viola without strings, and more random costume props. He moved an empty wine bottle to reveal some very long slender matches. 'Just like the ones father uses to light the fireplaces. He struck one across the floor and proceeded to light the dusty candelabras.

Light flooded the room and shadows danced across the walls. Satisfied with himself he returned to the sealed crate he had toppled.

Immediately Benjamin saw that the word on the door was also on the crate except it said _Madame Giry. _His eyes lit up to realize that he was in the room of someone who used to live here. An opera singer perhaps or ballerina. He pulled the crate towards the candle light but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a foreign sound enter the room. The soft tinkling notes of a song he could swear he new floated threw the air and he shivered with fear wondering where it was coming from. He couldn't bare to move. All he could do was stare at the painting of the stately gentleman on the wall.

'Steady Benjamin, use your head.' The words screamed in his brain as he slowly came to a sit by the crate. After he got beside it he realized the soft music had come from the crate. His body relaxed and he rubbed his eyes realizing they had gotten misty.

The melody stopped and the silence was almost worse than the strange music. It was so haunting and sad but he wanted to here it again. It reminded him very much of Kathryn.

As if a piece of her soul had followed him here. He chuckled to himself. 'Least she can't pull my ear this way'

Benjamin put his hands on the crate and shook it softly. 'Nothing' he thought. He shook it again this time harder. Then the soft notes filled the air again but at a much slower pace. 'A music box!' he said silently.

He quickly got up and grabbed the initialed hammer and started to pry at the nails holding the lid down. One by one he got them out only hurting himself once.

Once the nails were out he set the hammer at his side and took a deep breath. 'So what if I'm curious.' He thought. Benjamin reached his hands up and slowly lifted the lid putting it aside on the floor. 'Time to explore'.

He peered inside to see that the contents had been jostled pretty well but nothing looked broken. As he dug his hands touched a pair of black leather gloves. Nothing he wanted so he laid them aside. Next he found a bunch of little figures of people. Some were without heads and some weren't. He figured that Izzy might like them. Benjamin continued to dig and found all the essentials for sealing letters with wax and an intimidating seal of a skull. 'Now that's mine' he thought as his hand touched something cool and smooth. He picked it up seeing it was a mask, a mask for the upper part of ones face. It looked like a skull and was very menacing. 'Hmm, mine also' he smiled to himself. He noticed another mask under what appeared to be a soft black wig. This mask was different, sad and it seemed to want to scream its story to the heavens. Simple in its design, it stared back at Ben, its empty eye glaring at him and for some reason he started to feel guilty.

"Oh my god!" he said aloud "The Opera Ghost, is real?" Silently he thought to himself in the small room. 'It's not possible. Yet it could be if he weren't a ghost, just a prankster or a magician. He must be dead though because why would he leave his things, and who was Madame Giry? His wife maybe or mother or the name was his alias. No that's dumb." Benjamin squinted his eyes in thought pushing the crate aside.

He was instantly reminded of his original curiosity as those soft notes filled the air. "Masquerade" he whispered softly to the dusty room.

He dug again in the crate until he felt something soft and sort of furry. He pulled it up to see two little eyes staring him down accusingly. It was a little monkey sitting on what appeared to be a box with a red cushion on it. He had a little red turban with a fluffy feather on it. He also wore a little embroidered coat and fancy trousers to match. The monkey's little arms were outstretched, with a little gold cymbal in each hand.

The little monkey's stare seemed to become sad as soon as Benjamin wound its music box. 'Was this his too' he wondered. He set it on the floor and watched as it patted its little cymbals together.

As the music played he took one last look in the box and his eye caught a sealed envelope amongst the opened ones. He picked it up and saw that it was meant for a man named Eric, and Madam Giry appeared once again in the upper left corner of the envelope.

Benjamin turned it over softly in his hands wanting to open it so badly. He wiped the dirt from his hands before he reached for the seal. The soft music played in his young ears and the lyrics came to him from somewhere deep in his mind.

_Masquerade _

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you………………_

**I know cliffhanger but I want to think about how to word its contents properly. Do it justice I should say. The next chapter will divulge its secrets…Mwa ha ha. Also to Allegratree I changed some names and if you notice any mistypes or missing word send me a holler. **

**One final note, the initials on the hammer is my way of paying a little homage to _Monsieur Gerard Butler_. So don't wrack your brain. lol**


	4. Little Letter

**I apologize that this is so short but I've been busy. I will be finishing the next chapter by tomorrow. Again please review.**

**Allegratree, Thank you again for your review. I will take probably be keeping it with an opera music theme to some extent because I want to reach all people's likes in this story, and yes some of us cheese heads love the stuff, me being one myself. I very much agree with the fact I need to read the novels. I'm gonna try to get one read before next Wednesday. I am going to need some insight into some things so it'll be perfect and then the story can touch the fans who love the novels. I know I'm missing a lot but I'm a noobie Phan and I've got some reading to do. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you will critique me more in the future. **

_**Little Letter**_

"Oh, I love it Lucas!" Isabelle held up a small metal box. It was engraved intricately with mermaids and had a beautiful blue lining of silk. Isabelle wound it and a miniature mermaid twirled on a large clam shell. The notes of one of her favorite lullabies played softly and she smiled.

Isabelle looked up to meet her brother's eyes. He was happy to see how touched she was. The look on her face was almost too thoughtful for a six year old. For a moment he saw his mother, laid against satin, telling him goodbye one last time before she left him. Her eyes had sparkled just the same.

"I am so pleased you like it Isabelle. When I saw it I new right away it would be yours" She gave him a hug and ran to her father's side to see the miniature buildings he had received. In exited tones they spoke of their miniature games and Lucas smiled knowing that they were in their own little world.

"Absolutely perfect son. Just the buildings I needed." He beamed and went back to examining them.

"Thank you Lucas" Kathryn placed her hand on top of a book. It was filled with many of the newly published scores from all over France.

"How did you manage this?" Kathryn sat across from him and grabbed his hand. Her curiosity was peeked and her heart touched.

"Well" His face started to turn scarlet and he ran his fingers around the edge of his hat. "I met this lovely girl whose family has connections to and runs a number of publishing houses"

Kathryn gave him a sly smile and knew he wanted to say nothing more on the matter so she stayed silent. Lucas thanked her under his breath. But, his father blew out a puff of smoke and chuckled.

"Lucas, are you" he glanced to Isabelle who was pretending to be uninterested "twitterpated?" 'My boy in love' he thought as he chuckled again. Kathryn hoped he wouldn't press him for information because he looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I, uh, well, she goes to my college and I met her during a stage production we were putting on. She has become a very good friend and" he shifted in his chair "is a very sweet girl."

"Oh come now, you can be frank with me. Answer my real question first though" Kathryn cleared her throat and announced how hungry she was.

Lucas winced "Father, maybe later perhaps?" Nathaniel caught the look in his son's eyes and sat back in his chair.

"Of coarse my mouth was running away from me again. Kathryn's mention of food sounds good right now." laughing "I'll fill it full of food and hope it takes a nap."

Lucas smiled and Kathryn found her father's attempt at wit funny. So did Isabelle who fell on the floor laughing at the thought of something so silly.

Kathryn's grin turned thoughtful for a moment then she looked to Isabelle with a questioning face.

"Isabelle, where is Ben? I saw him for a moment earlier this morning but not since then." Kathryn knew he liked to disappear now and then but not for this long

"Benjamin must not want his present then. I'll take it." She said with a giggle. Lucas gave her a look and she knew this was not the time to be silly.

"Sorry and I haven't talked to him today. He wasn't in his room when I went in to look for my stuffed bear."

"I haven't seen him at all today." Said Nathaniel, worry in his face.

"He told me yesterday after I had found him in the unfinished area, that he was very bored."

Lucas sighed "Knowing his taste for exploration he went back. Is it dangerous?"

Nathaniel yelled for Samus and replied "Well yes, a beam could fall on him or he could hurt himself falling on debris. It's a mess back there." Everyone stood ready for a search as Samus entered the room except for Isabelle who had become engrossed in watching her mermaid spin.

"I'm sure he is close by. He had no way of knowing Lucas would be here." Kathryn was hoping she was right, hoping he hadn't gotten himself into trouble.

They all left the bright sunlight of the sitting room, hoping they wouldn't have to search the back of the opera house, wishing it was finished and free of the lingering ghosts of its past.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Eric,

It is with a heavy heart that I write you this. I am assuming you have long fled the catacombs of Opera Populair following your unmasking and all the destruction that followed. I only hope you have found or plan to find a place to heal and come to terms with all that happened. My hope for you is that you find or rather see the beauty you possess, the beauty that shines through your disguises and rampant temper. Find something that will replace the sorrow and darkness with peace, and God forbid, love. As for myself, you have forgiveness if you so desire it.

Moving on to other things, I for the first time entered your dark home. My Meg led me there after the mobs had given up finding you. It was, I am afraid, some what destroyed. I know it was not a place of joy for you but it was your home for a long time. I took it upon myself to gather the few things that were not looted or destroyed. I could also only save a fraction of the music you left behind. Those fools burnt most of it when looking for you. I imagine it's all emblazoned in your mind anyway.

I do not know if you fled in haste or if you intentionally left everything, but here it is. I was told by a certain person of what happened below. Not in detail but the parts that mattered. My respect for you still blooms threw the ruins of our past.

I am also assuming you found my first note on your organ, or you wouldn't be reading this now. I know I took a risk but I could not let you believe no one in the world cared or loved you. You are the family member I never had the chance to know.

In closing, I will always have a candle lit for you and my heart has the utmost compassion for your plight. Live and find the joy and yes the love you have been deprived of.

With friendship and respect,

M. Giry

Benjamin finished the letter in the glow of candle light unbelieving at what he read. He saddened when he realized the letter had never reached its destination. 'Father will be amazed when he hears this' Ben thought then his face went white "Blast" he yelled to the dust and darkness. 'Father is going to kill me. No everyone is going to kill me. What do I do? I should hide this so no one else finds it. Workers will find it. It might be months till then but I might find it difficult to get back here again after today. What time is it? I wish I had a watch.'

Those thoughts raced through his young head as he tried to stuff the masks into or under his cloths. He decided he would carry the music box out because it seemed somewhat inconspicuous. He also stuffed the seal of the skull into his pocket. Satisfied he put the lid back on the crate and stacked it back where it was before. He was sad to leave some things but made sure he had the letter safely in his pocket.

He took one last glance around the room in case he couldn't return before it was refurbished. He wanted to remember everything incase nobody else did.

Glancing about he put to memory the few portraits that hung on the wall. One was of the gentleman he saw before and the other of a lovely girl, perhaps his age at the time. She had a blonde bun in her hair and sat on a white velvet chair, her long and beautiful ballerina dress spilling about her legs and the floor. Her hands held pink roses and her face was angelic and sweet, with a strength behind her eyes that was undeniable. Ben blushed at his interest in the painting and turned to snuff the candles out.

'I wonder who you were. Maybe a young Madame Giry or perhaps her child.' Ben thought on this as he left the room, back into the dusty hallway.

A little closure but not much. We all know who the girl is and I will be bringing her into the next chapter or the one after, not sure. Ta Ta for now.


End file.
